Trouble in Avalar (On Hold)
by RainbowSkillshot
Summary: Just when you think things were bad for Equestria, the Equestrians are mysteriously teleported, city and all, to a strange land inhabited by talking dragons. What will happen in this new adventure! Book 2!
1. Chapter 1

OC list and update

For Equestria part of story

Rainbow Skillshot - now has small soul patch on bottom of chin near neck and is age of twenty eight; mane and tail now always look like that of when he is in the Crystal Empire; tribal tattoos on wrist and hooves; now performing for Shadowbolts again; married Nightshade, the leader of the Shadowbolts; has a son named Nights Flight; will soon have another foal. Made by Rainbow Skillshot"Thomas"

Nights Flight - age of approximately seven; purple coat like his father; yellow eyes from both sides of family; same mane style and color as mother; same tail as father, same color as mothers; cutie mark is the Wonderbolts logo, only with dark gray wings and a blue bolt; goes to school in Ponyville and is taught to fly by parents. Made by Rainbow Skillshot"Thomas"

Penneddle Finder - hasn't changed a much; now the owner of his own smithing company; still not looking for that "special somepony"; is still rank of Lt. Commander, has a deeper voice and is more involved in mechanics and tech now. Made by Rainbow Skillshot"Thomas" crew

Johnson - Never changed. Made by Rainbow Skillshot"Thomas"

Starsearcher - Brown coat; spiked mohawk for mane, maroon red with lighter red tips; same tail as Doc whooves; cyan eyes; darker brown muzzle; cutie mark is a white telescope surrounded by stars; one of the newest members of the Shadowbolts. Made by Rainbow Skillshot"Thomas"

Lightning Clash - Black coat; same mane and facial hair as Rainbow Skillshot, blue; same tail as Rainbow Dash, blue; dark brown eyes; cutie mark is two crossed checkered flags; has a thing for Nightshade; the other newest member of the Shadowbolts. Made by Rainbow Skillshot"Thomas"

ClashingSwords - cutie mark is obviously crossed swords; unicorn; forest green coat; same mane and tail as Apple Jack only cyan; fuchsia eyes; leader of the Delta Infiltration team in the EAF. Made by Rainbow Skillshot"Thomas"

NightStalker - earth; navy blue coat; same mane as Soarin and same tail as Doc Whooves only pink; gold colored eyes, blind in left; former assassin and went to The School for Gifted Killers with RainbowSkillshot; cutie mark is a twisted dagger. Made by Rainbow Skillshot"Thomas"

PrinceDarkshadow - not an actual prince, but the leader of the creed NightStalker and Skillshot were in; cutie mark is hidden blade; same color coat as Octavia; coffee eyes; Japanese samurai style mane and tail, maroon. Made by Rainbow Skillshot"Thomas"

More OCs to come!


	2. Chapter 2

RainbowSkillshot

June 21, 2028

I don't own anything Hasbro or Microsoft related.

! #$%^&*(I almost forgot to mention, I decided to use Equestria Girls instead of Friendship is Magic. It'll be explained why further in the book, and Skillshot said in the past he never committed any crimes, but he actually committed more than his whole team combined.)*&^%$# !

Skillshot watched as his son tried to do a backflip. "Hold on, I almost have it." Nights Flight said. "You keep it up like this, and we'll have to get you trauma therapy." Skillshot joked. "That boy still trying to do a backflip?" Nightshade asked as she walked over, she was at least two months pregnant. "Yeah. How are you doing though, hon?" Skillshot replied as she lied down next to him on the couch, putting her feet in his lap. "I'm okay, just a little nauseous." Nightshade said. "Mom watch." Nights Flight said. "Just don't hurt yourself." Nightshade said, a worried expression on her face. "Oh, by the way, we got an invitation to a Bolt party, both Wonder and Shadow are invited." Skillshot said. "You're not planning to go, are you? At least not with them after you." Nightshade was worried. She had every right to be worried with that team from the Equestria Allied Forces (EAF) after him. "I figured I would go up there for a little bit and then leave, I haven't seen all of us in one place in several long years you know." Skillshot said. "How long is a little bit?" Nightshade asked. "About a hour." Skillshot responded. "Well I guess that's fine, as long as you're careful." Nightshade said. "I did it!" Nights Flight yelled with joy. "Do it again I wasn't looking." Skillshot said. "DAAAAD!" Nights Flight complained. "Relax, I was messing with you." Skillshot said, rubbing Night Flights head and messing up his hair even more, "Go get dressed and fix your hair." Nights Flight ran down the hall and up the stairs to his bedroom. "Are you really planning on going?" Nightshade asked. "Yes, I am." Skillshot said and walked towards their bedroom. A few minutes later he walked out wearing a pair of pants that faded from black on top to purple on bottom, a purple short sleeve t-shirt, the women normally wear a tank top, a black leather jacket, and his yellow goggles were half out of his pocket, this is referred to as the Shadowbolt casual wear. "I told you that I'm going to that party." Skillshot said with a smirk. "I guess I'll go get dressed then." Nightshade responded.

"So what time does this party start?" Nightshade asked. "In a couple hours, I figured at two we could leave and get the others." Skillshot answered. "What about me?" Nights Flight asked. "You're going to have a babysitter." Nightshade said. "I don't like babysitters!" Nights Flight complained. "I have a feeling you'll like this one." Skillshot said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "That must be her." Skillshot said. He got up and opened the door, "Hey Pinkie, come on in." "Wow, she's, uh, pink." Nights Flight said. "Well yeah silly, it's in my name." Pinkie said, she turned to RainbowSkillshot and Nightshade, "You two can go now, I have it under control." "All right, we'll be back around eight, maybe sooner." Nightshade said. Skillshot and Nightshade got in their car, which was a Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4, of course the shadow bolt colors, having the back end black and fade to purple in the front. "You think they'll be okay?" Nightshade asked. "They'll be fine." Skillshot said. He pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the Shadowbolts building.

"Well look who it is, we haven't seen this guy in a while." Stratus said, walking over to Skillshot. "If it isn't the beautiful Nightshade." Lightning Clash said leaning against the wall. "Have you ever dealt with an assassin, Clash?" Nightshade asked. "Why would I have dealt with an assassin?" Clash asked. "Because you will if you don't stop trying to get into my wife." Skillshot promised. "Understood." Clash said. "Yeah right." Blueball whispered to Charger. Skillshot just watched Clash, made a gesture as if he was watching him, and walked off towards the rest of the Shadowbolts. "I'm guessing you guys know about the party." Skillshot said. "Why else are we here?" Starry asked rhetorically. "So we going or what?" Starsearcher asked. "Yeah, we're taking the bikes." Skillshot replied getting on a Honda CBR 600RR, painted black and purple, "So let's go!" The Shadowbolts were driving down the highway weaving in and out of traffic, heading for the Wonderbolts building, where they would leave from with the Wonderbolts towards the club it was in.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnson

June 21, 2028

Johnson was sitting at a table across from Penneddle Finder in the V.I.P. area of the club. Finder was holding a device that looked like an IPad. "You sure this is the place of that party?" Johnson asked. "Yeah, they're on their way now." Finder replied, moving his device to show Johnson. It had the camera feed of four different cameras that the Bolts were near. "You remember our objective?" Johnson asked. "Make sure that Delta Infiltration doesn't get to RainbowSkillshot." Finder said, "They're here!" "Already? Well Skillshot never liked going slow." Johnson was shocked. Johnson didn't realize until now that the others in the V.I.P. were invited to the party. "Did you get invited?" a lady asked walking over, this lady was Firefly, she was wearing a uniform like you would wear when flying an air forces' jet, "Wait, Johnson, Penneddle, what are you doing here?" She remembered the two from the EAF obviously. "The Delta Infiltration team is planning to attack Skillshot tonight." Finder said. "Not my son!" Firefly was worried for Skillshot. "That's why we're here. Don't worry, he'll be fine." Johnson said. He watched as Firefly went back to Spectrum (I kept calling him "Rainbow Blaze" in the first book), RainbowDash, and Scootaloo, and told them about what was happening. The whole Rainbow family looked worried. Johnson kept an eye on Skillshot, while listening to the music.

It was almost two hours before there was a sign the Delta Infiltration Team (DIT) was among them. The look Johnson saw on Skillshots face, Skillshot knew they were here. He watched as Skillshot walked over to a table with a punch bowl, standing nearby, watching the punch as it moved to the bass of the music, his wife walking over there to him after a minute, making sure he was okay. Johnson saw as Skillshot moved his lips, but didn't understand what he said, and Nightshade backed up a bit. "You should look at this." Finder said, handing over the tablet. On the screen was a view of the camera near an air vent outside, which two figures were crawling into. "They're here." Johnson said looking up. He looked back to Skillshot to see that he was sitting back down. "You think he knows?" Finder asked. "Of course, vampires can sense anything around them." Johnson replied. Nightstalker was the first to touch the ground, unarmed, and seemingly friendly. Jacob went to grab for his Python, but was stopped by Johnson, "This man is about to do our job for us." The music stopped and Johnson could hear what Nightstalker had to say, "Skillshot, listen you don't have much time, my leader wants you dead, we need to get out of here. Right now!" Clashing Swords landed from the roof and yelled out, "STALKER YOU TRAITOR!" "Shit, RUN!" Nightstalker said, as him and Skillshot ran towards the nearest window. Johnson and Finder got up and grabbed Clashing. "Captain Clashing Swords, you're under arrest." Johnson stated. "No, I have to kill him!" Clashing said as she broke free and followed them through the window. "Command, we lost her." Finder said through his COM.


	4. Chapter 4

Nightstalker

June 21, 2028; late night

Fellow Bronies: If you want an OC of yours to be put in the story, send me a picture and some background knowledge of your OC! Don't forget to give me the name of the pony and your name, weather it's a YouTube name, fan-fiction, Google whatever, I accept your ponies.

Nightstalker was following as Skillshot led him over the roof tops. "She's on our tail." Nightstalker said ahead of him to Skillshot. "I know, just follow me." Skillshot said back, he jumped over to the next roof and through the window of a business. After jumping back to the roof tops Skillshot asked, "Got any ideas?" "I heard that there is an underground bar for night dwelling creatures only. We could split up and regroup there." Stalker suggested. "Right then, see you later." Skillshot replied, as he ran to the left.

After a few moments of running, Stalker noticed that Clashing Swords was chasing after him. "Well shit, you piss off the one that trusts you the most, then she wants to kill you the most." Stalker muttered. He jumped down from the roof and landed on a stationary tram, afterwards jumping to the ground and continued running. 'I hope Skillshot made it by now.' Stalker thought, he had to quickly roll to the side nearly avoiding a car, 'Pay attention me!' Clashing Swords was not far behind Stalker, persistent to catch him. "Come back Stalker, I only want to talk." She persuaded. "Yeah right!" Stalker shouted back. Stalker jumped a group of trash cans and vaulted over a fence, landing in a pool. Clashing jumped in after him, not afraid of a little water, and kept following after he got out and started running again. Stalker was only able to get fifteen feet down the path before Swords got him, "You're going to take me to Skillshot, and then _maybe_ I'll think about letting you live." "And if I disagree?" Stalker intimidated. Swords proceeded to pull out her combat knife and stabbed Stalker in the shoulder, "Then you will suffer greatly."


	5. Chapter 5

RainbowSkillshot

June 21, 2028; Midnight

Skillshot had ran past the bouncer without even stopping to hand over his dagger from his boot, and the Clock18 from his back pocket. Once inside he took off his jacket and threw it onto the coat hanger, and took the purple shirt off and tucked it half way into his other back pocket, grabbed a menu, and sat at a random table to blind in. The two other people sitting there looked at each other, then to Skillshot, both of them were bat-humans. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything." Skillshot said. "You sound familiar." One of the bats said, with a female voice. "He does?" said the other, also with a female voice. Skillshot moved the menu down a little to see over it, just to drop it with his eyes wide, mouth gaped, and unbelieving, "Mi - Midnight Blossom, I can't believe it. It's been so long." "Is it really you Rainbow?" Midnight asked. "Yeah, at least, I think so, part of me might not be here." he looked down to find a bullet wound going through his liver, "Yep, not all of me is here." "Care to explain this man to me." Said the unidentified bat. "Echo, this is Rainbow Skillshot, my ex." Midnight said. "Why did you two break up?" Echo asked. "I just now realized, I never broke up with you, yet I'm married to someone else." Skillshot said while tending to his wound, "The reason you stopped seeing me around is because I was a Shadowbolt when you became part of the Night Watch." "If you had said something I would not have said a word!" Midnight exclaimed. Just then through the entrance came Johnson, sitting down at the table Skillshot was at, "I thought I might find you here." "Where's Finder?" Skillshot asked. "I sent him after Swords." After Johnson said that, swords came in, holding Stalker at gunpoint, "Speak of Nightmare Moon."

"Where are you Skillshot, I know you're in here, you left your jacket on the coat hanger!" Swords yelled across the bar. Skillshot raised his menu to his face. An old man walked towards Swords, leaning on a cane, "You should have more respect for people that are better talented than you." "Fuck off old man, I'm only here to kill Skillshot." Swords replied. Skillshot made a gesture with his hand, and Swords pants came undone and feel to her ankles, revealing a pair of tight pink panties. "What the Hell!" Swords yelled, trying to cover her under garments, and not long after her shirt flying off, "Who did this?!" "I-You just ruined this for me." The old man yanked off the cloak to reveal his true self, Prince Darkshadow. There was a soft clicking noise, then Swords quickly covered her chest, trying to keep her bra on. "To bad." Skillshot whispered, before using telekinesis to tear her bra off, afterwards standing up, having his Clock18 pointed at her. He dropped his gun down to his side and burst out laughing, "What- what the hell is that? I can see why you would wear a bra that's a bigger size than your tits are, you're practically a flat chest. I'm a dude, and I even have bigger breasts than you!" Johnson had evaporated into smoke when she came and finally reappeared behind her. "I don't think we need to use force Johnson, I could just remove her little thong there, and find out she has a dick!" Skillshot said, bursting with laughter again. Johnson, no, the whole bar had pitched in with the laughter. "Stop it, I'll get my revenge on you Skillshit!" Swords said. "How, I've already been named sexiest man alive four years in a row?" Skillshot laughed, "Just get her out of here Johnson, I'm gonna die of laughter."


	6. Chapter 6

OC update, both Ponies and Dragons!

Sorry this is late. Christmas and all that. Again, sorry.

Daniel - A shadow dragon; scales as black as obsidian; dark grey horns, underbelly, and tail appendix; tail appendix is two spikes on both sides of the tail, razor sharp, nothing on tip; purple eyes; has three dew claws; has an eyebrow piercing, wears silver bracelets, and always has a red bandana on either his muzzle or neck; thief for allies. Made by RainbowSkillshot's Crew.

Hope - An ice dragoness with white scales, and a blue underbelly, wings, horns, and tail appendix; caring to dragonets; was taught by a tribe of ice dragons from the north of the Dragon Realms; a healer for the allies. Made by RainbowSkillshot.

Oceana - A sub element of ice, water, dragoness; ocean blue scales, all membranes along with horns, tail appendix, and underbelly, are cyan; has webs where eyebrows would be, webbed paws, a dew claw, webs from the top of her head, down her neck, over her back, and down her tail, and has a tail appendix like a dolphin tail; teaches dragonets how to swim; Hope's assistant. Made by RainbowSkillshot.

Flare - a sub element of fire, lava, dragoness and Flame's sister; looks almost like Flame, only a more narrow build, and all of the gold on her is a darker hue. Made by RainbowSkillshot.

Tera - a earth dragoness with forest green scales, and brown horns resembling a goats, chest/underbelly, wing membrane, and mace shaped tail appendix; her eyes are red and her claws are stained a peach color, a factor that she fought in the war. Made by RainbowSkillshot.

Stone - a stone dragon with light grey scales with a sort of cyan and gold twinkle, horns that almost resembled Cynder's tail appendix, that were a orange-bronze color; four small spikes on his eye ridge of the same color; his tail appendix is also in the shape of a mace; with a crest like Spyro's running all down his back; his orange eyes always has a piercing glare. Made by RainbowSkillshot.

Bolt - an electric dragon which resembles Volteer, this being because Volteer is his father. Made by RainbowSkillshot.

Flash - a lightning dragoness that is Bolt's mate; she has a much lighter hue of scale color than Bolt; her eyes a navy blue and her membranes of her wings also the color; her horns are shaped like lightning, and are the green color of an exploding electrical transformer, her underbelly and tail appendix the same color; her tail appendix also shaped like lightning. Made by RainbowSkillshot.

Venom - a poison dragoness; dark green sickly looking scales, gold eyes, no horns, white wing membranes and underbelly, and instead of a tail appendix her tail splits into two at the end. Made by RainbowSkillshot.

Reaper - a fear dragon that has maroon scales, his eyes red like blood, and instead of spines or horns he has hair, dyed blue on top and purple on the sides, almost long enough to cover his eye; his wings are made of feathers, which he dyes turquoise, his underbelly is grey, and the end of his tail has a golden eternal flame. Made by RainbowSkillshot.

Since it's the start of a new age in the Dragon Realms there are new guardians. Spyro is the head guardian and the guardian of overall magic, Flame is the fire guardian, Flare is the lava guardian, Hope is the ice guardian, Oceana is the water guardian, Tera is the earth guardian, Stone is the stone guardian, Bolt is the electric guardian, Flash is the lightning guardian, Cynder is the tempest guardian, Daniel is the shadow guardian, Venom is the poison guardian, and Reaper is the fear guardian.


	7. Chapter 7

Johnson

June 22, 2028

Johnson walked through the halls of the castle, squeezing his way through soldiers rushing around. Barging his way into the throne room, Johnson started "I know something's going on, I just don't know what yet." "It's pandemonium. Everyone is scared by the fact that we all woke up in a strange new land, and that their were three, long gone, people brought back randomly." Princess Luna replied. "Who?" Johnson asked. "That's not important right now. We need you to get the rest of your team to investigate the surrounding areas." Luna said, "Oh, and since we have more people joining the E.A.F. now," Luna handed a badge of the rank Major, "It's a little unofficial, but you'll have to forgive us for that. May Celestia guide you."

Johnson and Finder were already approaching Skillshots house as he was coming out. They were all wearing camo cargo pants, a solid color T-shirt, Skillshots being black, Finders being white, and Johnson's being grey, as well as their dog tags, and had their equipment and weapons on them. "I already got the call." Skillshot said. "Then back to the castle we go." Finder said. "Not needed." Luna said walking up, Stalker behind her in nothing but black, "We sent Delta Infiltration out before you, this is the only survivor." "They just came out of no where and grabbed my team. I couldn't do anything." Stalker said looking down. "He'll be on your team now, and he has been promoted to Captain." Luna continued as if she wasn't interrupted. "Don't worry ma'am, we won't end up like them." Johnson said. "I know you won't, that's why I chose you." Luna said, "You will find some supplies with transportation at the gate." "Let's get to it then." Skillshot said.

"A scouting jeep and a dirt bike." Johnson said. "I'll take the bike, Stalker is on the jeep turret, Finder is our recon, Johnson you can take the wheel." Skillshot ordered. "Yes, sir!" the rest of the team responded. After about an hour of scouting, the team had finally took notice of something of notice. "What do you think it is?" Johnson asked Stalker. "Well I can say it's a city." Finder said looking through the scope of his rifle. "And they're at war right now." Skillshot finished, then raised his index and middle finger to his ear to speak through his COM, "Canterlot Command, this is Commander Skillshot, we spotted a city of in the distance that's currently in combat, please advise, over." A few seconds of silence passed before the orders came from Midnight Blossom, "Commander, the original radio operator is out, i'm filling in. Your orders are to assist the citizens and try to make peace with them, they are potential allies." "Thanks Lieutenant." Skillshot replied. "So, are we going in guns blazing?" Finder asked. "Hell yeah!" Skillshot exclaimed.

"What's that noise?" a dragon soldier questioned himself. Several of the Dragons and Cheetahs turned to their left to see the jeep come over a hill, catching slight air, and the bike behind them, getting more air. Skillshot had his Clock set to full-automatic, while Finder used his Fifty Caliber to pick off grublins at a slow pace and Stalker using the M2 Browning turret. Not long after the team arrived the grublins retreated, not even able to put up a fight. Cynder flew down to the team, "What are you?" was here only response.


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to give a special thanks to poisonfirethhunder for letting me use his OC's. Check out his stories when you're not too busy with others. I'm using his descriptions and I also forgot two OC's in the last update.**

Solara

race: dragon

gender: female

Age: 31

Element: Light, Fire

Height: 13' 6"

Length: 15' 10"

Personality: Loyal, mischievous, friendly, gentle, social, flirting, resourceful.

Appearance: Pure white scales and wings, pink eyes, soft pink underbelly and wing membranes, 4 horns that look like cynders and a sword-like tail blade. Slim and curvy attractive in dragon standards. Has jewelry like Cynders with pink diamonds on her bracers.

Mate: Sombra

Family: Aurora(sister) both mother and father are dead.

Likes: friends, Sombra, flirting, social gatherings, Aurora, pranks.

Dislikes: bullies, Malafore, people with little to no sense of humor, people unable to let go of the past, deathclaws( she is scared to death of them)

Background: Solara is Aurora's younger sister she was separated at the age of 14 from her family and village during an ape attack and found her parents dead and believed that Aurora was dead as well so she left. she just wandered after this for awhile self-learning her elements and is very strong in them and creative with how she uses them also knows how to use herbs for healing but is a fighter. She was captured around the age of 26 by remains of Malafores troops. She was a prisoner for several years, she also made several attempts to escape nearly succeeding every time but was always caught by the forces assassin a black dragon named Sombra or better known as The Whispering Death to most. He would somehow always know where she was going to try to get out from, Solara also secretly thought he was attractive. One day she was woke up by him telling her to be quiet and follow him he cut the chains and led her through the camp letting her escape when she asked him why he said that they were going to kill her and he said that he rather enjoyed her company and resourcefulness and he secretly had feelings for her. They both have been together since, but it is hard for them because he is only the second most hated and feared dragon that served Malafore (you all know who the first is)

Sombra

race: dragon

gender: male

Age: 34

Element: Wind, Fear, Poison, Shadow

Height: 16' 4"

Length: 18' 5"

Personality: Shy, easy to get down, tries to be friendly, Cold, Remorseless to enemies, will do anything for Solara(She turned his life around), regrets many things he did while serving Malafore, Stealthily (ya won't know he is there if he doesn't want you to), not very social. Hates his old self (See background) also likes a good joke.

Appearance: Black scales and wings, dark green underbelly and wing membranes nearly looks black, green eyes, 5 horns 2 on each side that sweep back and 1 on his head that moves along his snout serrated tail blade that looks like a dagger.

Mate: Solara

Likes: Solara, torture (old habits die hard), messing with peoples heads, pranks, friends, Cynder (she has to go through the same thing he does)

Dislikes: Malafore, apes, being treated badly, jerks, Solara's flirting with others, his old self.

Background: Sombra was a gentle and shy dragon until Malafore took him prisoner and turned him into his most deadly weapon. he was meant to be a backup in case Cynder failed when she did he was unleashed and his main mission was to kill or capture Spyro and Cynder. His secondary objectives were to kill leaders of the resistance such as Prowless, and the Guardians, he was feared because you could not find him in crowds and for what he did to his victims especially what he did to his female victims and if they were the mate, etc of a leader he would be especially cruel by making them watch what he did to them making them watch what he did to them. He loved targeting dragonesses because he would be causing misery for their mates and he just loved looking at them weeping and lovely looking unable to do anything to stop him. He would lure them into an alley and knock them out with a special poison he created. He would then take them to an isolated hideout that was soundproof and then he would give them another poison he created that would affect their minds by making them want sensual contact with him then he would begin the torture all the while enjoying the screams of his victims then when he was done with them he would kill them then dump the body somewhere public. He did something special for the Guardians mates he took them and when he was done with them he left them in the guardians beds to see the horror on their faces he was nearly caught by Ignites this is where he got his nickname The Whispering Death. He was stalking his latest victim a light dragoness by the name of Solara in the ruins of the city when Malafore was defeated he regained control of both his mind and body and was devastated by what he did. So he ended up in a camp with some of the remnants of Malafores forces when they captured a dragoness one he recognized the one that he was stalking before Malafores defeat Solara. So for several years he watched as Solara made many escape attempts all of which nearly succeed but he stopped right when it looked like she would get away. He also found himself in love with her but felt she would never accept him because of who he was. One night he found out the leaders of the camp were going to execute her he ran to the tent she was held at killed her guards and freed her and they both made a run for it they got out and have stayed together ever since as mates when they both confessed their feelings to each other. But being her mate makes it hard for Solara because of who he is he has a kill on sight by the guardians and a massive bounty on his head to whoever brings him in. Sombra can't show himself in public lest he be executed on sight this also puts Solara in danger bscause they might use her to get to him. And he would gladly torture to make sure she is safe.

Scar

race: dragon

gender: male

Age: 34

Element: Fire, Fear, Convexity

Height: 17'

Length: 19' 8"

Personality: Loyal, protective, gentle and understanding, but aggressive, somewhat insane anti-social to most unless his mate introduces them first, very blunt about his feelings, has very high pain tolerance. Very sarcastic towards those he doesn't know.

Appearance: red eyes with a birthmark that looks like a scar going over his left eye Crimson scales and wings golden underbelly and wing membranes 2 12" serrated horns that curve after going up his tail blade looks like a double bladed axe about 18" long on each side and his body is covered in scars left from claw and bite marks. Appears very intimidating, has a very muscular build.

Mate: Aurora

,Likes: friends, Aurora, being prepared, burning enemies, teaching those who try to work, reading.

Dislikes: slavers, nobles who never worked for anything in their lives, rapists, torture, anyone harming his friends or mate, egotists, Cyril.

Background: Scar is an extremely powerful fire dragon as his anger grows so does his body heat up and his fire element grows stronger. he is an soldier he got his scars from a mission in a desert when he was attacked by a pack of creatures called deathclaws he fought them off but was badly wounded he was found by a village patrol in the desert they healed his wounds but they left the scars that cover his body then while he was recovering the village was attacked by bandits he went to find where they came from only to discover that the deathclaws that attacked him earlier where there they were after the young that had been taken from them and they agreed on a truce to get everyone out after a fierce battle he was wounded again and blacked out when he awoke he was being treated by a dragoness named Aurora they developed a strong friendship that eventually lead to them becoming mates. He is also a dual element dragon although it is unknown how he can use convexity.

Aurora

race: dragon

gender: female

Age: 33

Element: Water, Ice, Light

Height: 13'

Length: 15' 6"

Personality: kind, gentle, social (she has to drag Scar to social events), loyal, protective, helpful (she tries to help everyone she can this can end up badly for her at times) she dislikes fighting but understands it is necessary.

Appearance: Cobalt scales and wings soft pink underbelly and wing membranes pink eyes horns similar to Cynders and a sword-like tail blade Slim and curvy considered beautiful by dragon standards.

Mate: Scar

Likes: Scar, friends, social events, reading, helping others, healing, teaching.

Dislikes: bullies, nobles, being it on, being tied up helplessness, fighting,

Back story: Aurora grew up near the ocean and desert. She did not like fighting so she trained to become a healer and is one of the best healers in the dragon realms. she is very strong in her elements but only uses them as a last resort in a fight she understands that fighting is needed . Her village found a soldier badly wounded outside their village and treated him for his wounds it was discovered to be deathclaws that caused this and he would be scarred for life. while he was recovering her village was attacked by bandits and and she was bound and gagged for transport to their lair along with a few others. she was sleeping when she heard roaring coming from outside her cage and she discovered deathclaws and the soldier from before were attacking the bandits they killed them all but the soldier was badly wounded in the process with the help of the deathclaws she brought him back to the village and treated him. He later identified himself as Scar and they developed a strong friendship that later turned into a strong relationship and they became mates.

These are the ones I forgot. (I'm going to use Poison's explanations only a little tweaked.)

Nemba

Race:Wolf

Gender:Female

Age:Mid twenties, approximately 26

Appearance:Gray fur, with a white tail that has a black tip, a black clock similar to Hunter's and a navy blue scarf, has a black diamond on her forehead and a brand mark of a paw print on her left shoulder

Personality:Silent, modest, ruthless

Back story: Part of an ancient organization of thieves, there's nothing more about her.

Hisprac (German accent [the r is silent basically])

Race:Dragon

Gender:Male

Elements:Has control over all elements (See back story)

Age:30

Appearance:Black scales with dull gold underbelly, horns, spine, tail blade, and wing membrane, pretty much an identical of Spyro but with black scales, one small, three lined scar under his eye shows that he has been a prisoner of war

Personality:Protective, unexpected (Meaning he can surprise you by saying something you didn't expect or showing up when you least expect), polite, gentle yet harsh, romantic

Back story: Living life mostly as a prisoner, his first capture was at age 13 for information since the Dark Army knew he was related to Spyro, his rescue not long after, the second capture was age 16, Malafore had started experimenting on dragons power levels and exposure to convexity, Hisprac being the only survivor, his body corrupted, but not his mind or soul, and a recent capture just six weeks ago from the present.


	9. Chapter 9

I am not going to make the story the same way, now it's just Ch.9. No dates either. I'm also putting this on hold for a different story that's only a TLoS story.

Skillshot, and the Guardians, minus Spyro, sat around a large table, waiting for the Princess's and General/Prince, to arrive to talk Democracy. Finally Daniel spoke up, "When are they supposed to be here?" "Any minute now." Skillshot said. As if on cue they could hear the faint sound of several helicopters in the distance, not far behind that the sound of vtols. The Guardians and Skillshot walked out to see them landing outside the gate, two transport choppers, one full of the royals, the other guards, and three vtols for air defence. Skillshot could tell that one of the vtols was either Soarin or Dash, considering they're the only Wonderbolts in the E.A.F, none the less use their own jets. Out of the vtols came Johnny (from the first story), Firefly, and Soarin, while among the guards was Dash Sentry, but the most shocking part was seeing King Cosmos and Queen Sunburn come out of the helicopter. "King Cosmos, Queen Sunburn, I thought you two were long gone." Skillshot said with a slight but courteous bow. "Rainbow Skillshot, by now I figured you'd be dead." Queen Sunburn said with shock in her voice. "That's, uh, sort of family history." Skillshot responded as his mother walked up. Firefly walked up, putting a hand on Skillshots back, "Good thing she's in prison now." "Actually I got a report on the way here, she escaped early this morning, almost around one." Shining said. "Mother fucker." Skillshot responded. "Commander, you have to see this!" Finder said from on top of the wall. Skillshot used his levitation to get atop the wall, then pulled out his sniper and looked down the scope. "The bloody jerrys are back, and they brought company." Finder said down towards the others. The people and dragons quickly ran into the gates as they closed behind them, and up to the wall. "Well, I guess the changelings are behind it all." Skillshot said, "I don't think we're going to last long." "We can hold off while your team goes rescues the prisoners." Cynder stated. "Nonsense, I'll leave two of my team to help defend, but I'll need two to replace them." Skillshot responded. "Very well, take Hunter and Nemba." Cynder watched as the two walked up, "There is also a former assassin that worked for the Dark Master in the woods along the way, if you find him he could help you." "Alright, we'll be back soon." Skillshot turned to his team to give orders, "Johnson, Finder, while I'm gone you take orders from the general, Stalker, you're with me."

As the group was walking through the forest to the prison Skillshot held up his hand to have them stop. "There's something on the other side of these bushes." He whispered, "Take positions." Hunter pulled out his bow and notched an arrow as he climbed a nearby tree, Nemba pulling out her crossbow and doing the same. Skillshot and Stalker quietly made their way into the bush, Skillshot had his M4A1 out, and Stalker was armed with an AK47. "We come out, guns down, see if they're friendly." Skillshot explained. Stalker nodded in understanding. As the two slowly crept out of the bushes, a black dragon, that was leaning over tending to a bleeding yellow dragoness, quickly turned and said, "Please don't hurt us, we were just ambushed by grublins, just, please put the weapons away." Skillshot slung his weapon over his back, followed by Stalker doing the same. Skillshot walked over and examined the dragoness's wounds. "What's your names?" He asked. "I'm Sombra, she's my mate, Solara." The black dragon, now revealed as Sombra said. "Well I can tell you this much, she needs medical attention. I'll do what I can to stabilize her and get her walking, from there I'll get Stalker here to help her back to Warfang." Skillshot proceed to pull out a syringe and injected the fluid through a gap between Solara's scales. After some bandages, morphine, and antibiotics, she was good to go. "Don't worry, I can get her there safely." Stalker reassured Sombra.


End file.
